


boston tea party [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, ahaha god i wish there was a better tag, but no infidelity!, some background josh groban/kat dennings, the internet is forever, the word lover bums me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "boston tea party" by sevenfoxes.</p><p>"Kat & Chris: a modern romance brought to you by Verizon wireless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	boston tea party [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [boston tea party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797185) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



Length: 46:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/boston%20tea%20party.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/boston-tea-party).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "rare pairs" square for trope bingo. Also using my cheat to swap out "non-linear story" for "read sexy" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> The sexy bits are around 36:00 - 40:00. DON'T LISTEN TO THAT PART, FOXES. YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK ME IN THE FACE IF YOU DO. *COVERS YOUR EARS*


End file.
